This Is Gonna Hurt
by Azalia Fox Knightling
Summary: Demetri had a secret that if the Volturi found out would end up getting him killed.Though what happens when they discover her.& what happens when she's not 1 but 2 vamps a lua cantantes. Jasper x OC x Demetri. Please Read & Review


**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight, Jasper or Demetri or anything in Twilight.**

This is a Jasper x OC x Demetri story.

No slash.

This is my first attempt at a Jasper story.

So please let me know if any of the characters are well...out of character.

Criticism, thoughts and ideas accepted

**Please Read & Review.**

This Is Gonna Hurt by Sixx: A.M

**This Is Gonna Hurt by Azalia Fox Knightling**

**Chapter 1: There's A Devil**

_**Feels like your life is over **_

_**Feels like all hope is gone **_

_**You kiss it all away **_

_**Maybe maybe **_

_**This is a second coming **_

_**This is a call to arms **_

_**Your finest hour won't be wasted wasted **_

_**Hey hey hell is what you make make **_

_**Rise against your fate fate **_

_**Nothing's gonna keep you down **_

_**Even if it's killing you **_

_**Because you know the truth **_

_**Listen up listen up **_

_**There's a devil in the church **_

_**Got a bullet in the chamber **_

_**And this is gonna hurt **_

_**Let it out let it out **_

_**You can scream and you can shout **_

_**Keep your secrets in the shadows and you'll be sorry **_

_**Everybody's getting numb **_

_**Everybody's on the run **_

_**Listen up listen up **_

_**There's a devil in the church **_

_**Got a bullet in the chamber **_

_**And this is gonna hurt **_

_**You got your hell together **_

_**You know it could be worse **_

_**A self-inflicted murder **_

_**Maybe maybe **_

_**You say it's all a crisis **_

_**You say it's all a blur **_

_**There comes a time you've gotta face it face it **_

_**Hey hey hell is what you make make **_

_**Rise against your fate fate **_

_**Nothing's gonna keep you down **_

_**Even if it's killing you **_

_**Because you know the truth**_

**-This Is Gonna Hurt by Sixx: A.M**

A man with short, frosted brown/ blonde hair surveyed the area around. To a human it would have been deadly silent, but the man hadn't been human for a very long time. He cocked his head slightly to the left as he heard a faint _drip...drip...splash._Though to Demetri it sounded loud and clear.

_There._

Demetri moved closer to an old house that appeared to have been abandoned for a very long time. The locals thought it was haunted; though in reality it was just a small nomad coven, that had decided to terrorize the small European town. He breathed in the air around him, but by doing so it caused venom to pool in his mouth and a brief flash of annoyance to spread through him.

_Damn._

There was only one of them inside the house. It seemed like the rest had escaped. The scent of blood that was wafting closer to him with each step he took was suffocating. Though that was expected, there was nothing he could do about that.

But with scent of blood came the strong rotting, sickening scent of death. Though, to a human it was sickening, he supposed. But to a vampire, it was their daily companion. However, that didn't mean he liked it. He hated spoiled blood.

The interior of the home wasn't much better than the outside. The inside had holes in the walls and floors.A very small part of Demetri wondered how the place was still standing, but a very small, tiny part. Though at the moment the only thing that mattered was his prey.

He could almost taste the fear in the air.

A smirk escaped his lips.

This was going to be simple:Kill the nomad coven and any witnesses or any of their victims.

Though what Demetri didn't know was that it wouldn't be so simple.

The nomad coven also dubbed the Ripper Coven had been a thorn in the Volturi's side since the Victorian Era. The coven had a nasty and rather messy habit of torturing their victims before they drained them dry. The Volturi wouldn't have cared as much if the Ripper Coven had only bothered to clean up their own messes.

But the last straw had been drawn when one of their victims had escaped, spouting out things about a torture gang and vampires. Fortunately, the Volturi had rectified that problem before somebody actually started to believe them. It had been very simple to do, but still that was still no excuse. They still broke the rules and the Volturi were tired of cleaning up their messes.

Demetri paused for a moment to pull open a hidden trapdoor. Then, he jumped down into the dark room.

There were four medieval cells inside the room. Cowering, against the wall was the foolish vampire that had stayed behind. Blood dripped down from his mouth.

A newborn it seemed, though now it was one less to worry about. The newborn gave a quite the struggle, but unfortunately for him, Demetri had years and years of experience.

Demetri's now maroon eyes stared at the now decapitated head that lied at his feet. He supposed he could burn the house with both the vampire and the dead bodies. Kill two birds with one stone.

He froze as he heard a sniffle and heart that was beating faintly.

Demetri's crimson eyes glanced over to a cell where a small child laid curled up behind two dead bodies.

How had he missed that?

Though her sweet...sweet mouthwatering scent was masked by the decaying dead bodies. It had been easier to ignore her scent and focus on the other scents around him, but now his head was swimming with the thoughts of what her blood tasted like.

_Stop._

Focus.

The small human child wore a summer dress that had probably once been a snowy white, but was now ripped and stained with dirt and blood. The young girl looked about six years old, though it didn't look like she would live for much longer, since her dangerously thin body was shivering from pneumonia.

Demetri forced the barred cell door open and approached the small pale girl. Her eyes were a dark shade of violet, but at the moment he noticed the silent tears making their way down her dirty face as she watched him cautiously.

His thirst flared dangerously with each step he took a lot of his self-control to keep from jumping over there and draining her dry.

Demetri spoke in a soothing tone in an attempt to coax the small girl closer.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

It seemed it worked because she without a warning launched her small body at him and wrapped her arms around his legs. Demetri stiffened in shock as a warm feeling shot through his body.

How unusual for a human to do such a thing.

Did she have no sense of self-preservation?

He sighed, he couldn't kill her. He didn't have clue what made this one different, but he didn't have the heart to kill this fragile human child that clung to his legs; despite the strong scent of her blood.

But he would have to keep her hidden.

Though Aro would be disappointed in him, it would do nothing to stop the Volturi from trying to destroy them.

'_What are you doing?'_screamed the part of him that was loyal to the Volturi.

Demetri had no answer for it, since he himself didn't know.

'_Is it actually worth it?To give up your life for this pathetic human.'_

Demetri paused for a moment as he knocked over a lamp causing the flames inside to spread. He didn't know, but he was going to find out.

Demetri vanished with the small girl now in his arms, to find shelter. He would take care of the rest of the coven later.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review.**

**I really want to know what you guys think of it so far.**

**And what do you think of Dimitri?**

**Please let me know if he's out of character.**

**And criticism is welcome.**


End file.
